Moving in
by janeau
Summary: Inspired by a prompt where Sirius asked Marlene to move in with him. One-shot fluffy during first wizarding war. Reviews will be appreciated 3 :)


_This is a one shot inspired by a prompt sent to me via Tumblr: Sirius asks Marlene to move in with him_

* * *

It had been a very long day and Sirius can already feel the exhaustion taking over his body. They had an encounter with the Death Eaters earlier in the day then they went to The Burrow to regroup and plan for their next action. They had dinner while the women especially those who are pregnant namely Alice, Lily, and Molly talk about the woes of having a bigger belly amid a war. Sirius looked at Marlene who are among the females and he tried to look at her reaction and expressions regarding the topic.

The blonde laughed and teased her friends and Sirius can't help but smile. She's like a bright flame, providing warmth and light at these dark times for him. Yes, the war was tiring, each face off with the enemy gets more dangerous as the days pass, and Sirius can't help but think about their future. "Hey…" He approached Marlene as soon as the cozy dinner ended and everyone is getting ready to leave the safe haven that The Burrow provides.

She looked at him with that bright blue eyes of hers that never lost its mirth. "Hi, ready to go?" He nodded as reply. "Yeah, do you want to stay at my place?" Sirius asked standing in front of her. They had been going out since they left Hogwarts years ago but they've never settled down like their friends did. He never really know why and she never did ask. Maybe it was because they were too busy protecting everyone and righting the wrongs in their society that their personal lives took the back seat but seeing her tonight among their friends made Sirius realize he needs more of her. Not just during the raids, not just during meetings, not just when they were both too tired to go their separate ways after a day's work.

"Hmm, sure. At least we'll just apparate to a single place. They're hot on our heels and it'll be safer to just go over at Grimmauld Place." She said nodding her head as she weighs how it's beneficial and practical for them to just stay at his house. Sirius wounded her scarf around her neck carefully to make sure she won't get cold once outside. "Well…I…" He begun not sure how to tell her that he was not just talking about tonight. "You guys coming?" James asked as he passed by preventing Sirius from completing his sentence.

"Yeah…we'll be right there." Marlene called out to James who went to aid Lily as the redhead stands up in order to go to the door. "Come on…" The blonde told Sirius as she tugged on his coat. Sirius frowned, he never was the best in asking things like this but he wanted to. "Marls…wait…what I'm asking is if you want to stay with me." Marlene looked back at Sirius questioningly. "And I answered yes, I'll stay there tonight as it's safer." Sirius shook his head. "No, no, not just tonight…Marlene McKinnon, I'm asking you to move in with me. Stay with me, not just tonight. Stay with me as long as you can love me in spite of this war going on and my silliness."

Marlene stood there stunned. Everything felt like it stopped for both of them. Sirius waited for her answer and Marlene waited for him to laugh and tell her he was joking but nothing came from both of them. Their friends saw the weird tension between them but they didn't comment thinking they're having a fight of some sort so most of them just went on their way to leave. "Say something…" Sirius finally managed to croak out. "I…uh…are you serious?" Marlene asked then immediately rolled her eyes knowing he'll take it as a pun like he always do. A mischievous smile crossed his face. "You know I am." Marlene glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm serious. Marlene McKinnon, move in with me. I'll love to have you by my side all the time. Please?"

Both of them can't believe these words are coming out of the once heir of the Black family but both of them are happy deep inside. "Well, yes, of course, I'll move in with you. It's not like you're asking me to marry you!" Marlene said in a huff but then realized what she just uttered. "I mean not that I'm suggesting that you should ask me because…" Sirius cut her off with a kiss. "One at a time, blondie." He said as he released her and smiled down at her. Marlene just nodded and returned his smile. "Yes, one at a time."


End file.
